Studies will be completed on the effect of substrate binding upon the app. Km for the transfer reaction of glutamine synthetase. In addition, kinetic studies will be continued to further elucidate the mechanism of feedback inhibition and explore the relationship between binding sites of each of the inhibitors of glutamine synthetase.